Life Of A Theurgist
by SuperKid
Summary: Chase is a new wizard. Along the road to grandmastery he will meet friends and powerful enemies, but a new threat is rising. Can Chase stand up to the Challenge? A little bit of bad language, sorry!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue (kinda)

**Chapter 1**

"CHASE! Where are you dear? You are going to be late for your first day at Ravenwood!" Alice shouted up the stairs.

"Coming mom!" Chase replied, he rocketed down the stairs, the day had come. The day he finally got to go to Ravenwood. Most 12 year olds got to go but it was still exciting.

"Have you got all your gear?" His mom Alice asked.

"Yeah, I've got my robes, my spell deck and my birch wood staff!" He replied.

"Good. Run along then, you don't want to disappoint your new professors, do you?"

"Ok, bye Mom, see you soon!" Chase replied eager to get to the spiral door. He opened the door and ran outside.

"Ah boys, always eager to rush ahead, he reminds me so much of you Otto." Alice said to herself sadly.

She suddenly saw Chase's spiral key on the kitchen bench.

"He must have forgotten it!" She thought. Hurriedly grabbing the key she ran outside onto the streets of Marleybone and towards Wolfminister Abbey.

**At the Marleybone Spiral Door**

"I know I had it!" Chase said, patting his robes in an attempt to find his key.

"Chase! You forgot your key!" His mom shouted, while running towards him.

"Oh thanks mom!" He said sheepishly, while taking the key she also pushed a spell card into his hand. The card was titled 'Minor Healing'.

"What's this?" Chase asked.

"A healing spell, although it doesn't heal much." Alice said.

"Wow, thank you mom!" Chase said teary eyed.

"No need to thank me! Now hurry along, most of the other students have gone!" She said.

Chase said nothing as he was too emotional, he simply nodded his head and stepped though the Spiral door.

**FACT FILE**

**Name: Chase Life**

**Age: 12**

**Occupation: New wizard**

**Summary: Chase is a descendant from a line of incredibly powerful and well known Theurgists, He has blue hair and is quite forgetful, but he is kind hearted and always keeps his cool in the heat of battle**

**Wizard School: ?**

**Sorry for the short chapter! Just s prologue of Chase actually getting to Wizard City! Hope you enjoyed it so far, if you are kind enough follow, like and give me feedback!  
SuperKid, OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2 StormRider

**Chapter 2**

"Wow, this is incredible!" Chase said as he stepped out the door. He was so busy looking around in awe that he didn't notice another boy, they collided and fell.

"Oww!" The boy said, he had black hair and a Mooshu crafted wand at his side.

"OH! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Chase said.

"Nah, its ok. I'm fine." The boy said.

"I'm Dylan, Dylan StormRider." He said, holding out a hand.

"Nice to meet you Dylan, I'm Chase Life." Chase said and took the handshake. Dylan had a look of confusion on his face, like he was trying to remember something, then his face lit up.

"No way, you're not from the Life family, the master theurgists are you?" Dylan asked.

"Oh err yeah that's me." Chase said. Dylan bowed so suddenly Chase jumped, why did everyone have to act like this? Yes, his family had an unbeaten duel streak. Yes, his family discovered Life magic. But still that didn't make them damn celebrities or something, they were just a normal family, just as normal as the other wizard families.

A few minutes later, an old man accompanied by an owl stepped through the doorway,

"Hello new students! I am Headmaster Ambrose, welcome to Wizard City, here you will learn to become powerful duellists able to defeat any foe! Regarding you pay attention in class! Now come along, our top professor will decide which school you would be most comfortable in." All the new students clamoured to be the first ones out of the doorway, they wanted to be the very first to be put into a school.

Dylan and Chase didn't push but rather waited patiently till the end of the seemly endless queue. As they stepped outside they saw all the other students gazing up in wonder.

"What's with them?" Chase asked,

"No idea, I wonder what they are star- HOLY MOTHER!" Dylan said as he turned around and saw what had the others in such a captivated trance. Chase turned around as well, he reacted just like Dylan and all the others. It was a massive tree, but the tree had an eye and suddenly began to speak,

"Hello young wizards, I am Bartelby, the Grandfather Tree. I assume you wanted to have me decided their schools Ambrose?" He said in a slow and steady voice.

"That is correct Bartelby, I hope it is not too much trouble?" Headmaster Ambrose said

"Of course not! I rather enjoy it. Right then let us begin." Bartelby said.

"Kane MoonCaller!" Ambrose shouted, a boy with white hair and light blue robes stepped forward.

"Let me see, hmm yes. He would do well in myth, but he has so much more potential for ice. Right then, my decision is ICE!" Bartelby said, Kane looked excited as he walked over to a group of senior Ice students.

Bartelby kept going until…

"Dylan StormRider!" Dylan gulped and stepped forward aware of all the sniggering and gossip going on,

"Is he from THAT StormRider family, you know the terrible ones?"

"I heard his family's never won a duel before."

Chase couldn't bear it, no one had the right to talk about his new found friend like that,

"STOP!" He shouted, "Where are your manners? So what if his family is a bit unlucky? That doesn't give you the right to look down on him, that's cruel and you should all know better!" His words had the desired effect, all the students stopped talking and some even put their heads to the ground in shame, Headmaster Ambrose looked at him. Chase started to panic, he didn't want to get in trouble yet! He wasn't even past the first day! Just as Ambrose was about to speak Bartelby shouted

"STORM!" As Dylan walked past towards the senior Storm students he looked at Chase and mouthed a thank you. Chase felt happy, he had helped his friend! But that happiness was replaced with anxiety when Ambrose shouted

"Chase Life!" Chase could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes upon him as he stepped forward, in their eyes his family was the best of the best and whichever family beat them would gain equal fame. He could almost feel the plans of the hopeful students who wanted to beat him. He snapped back to reality when Bartelby announced

"LIFE!" Chase felt his anxiety disappear as he stepped towards the bunch of cheering Life students, at least he was in his family's school!

"Alright boys and girls! Follow me!" An excitable senior Life student announced, he led them to a huge tower.

"This is the dormitories, you will live here for the time being however once you turn 14 you can buy and live in your very own castle!" All the students immediately started imagining their own castle,

"Choose your dorm mate wisely, you may be spending your entire life at Wizard City in the same room as them." The boy quickly showed a brief tower of the girl and boy dormitory's and hurried on to the Life school.

"Professor! The new students are here!" The senior boy said.

"Ah good, hello young students, I am the Life professor Moolinda Wu." Many students were shocked at her appearance, she was a cow! Literally! Chase smiled, obviously many of these students didn't know about the inhabitants of Mooshu.

After the introductions, came the fun bit, learning their first Life spell.

"All right students, we are going to learn a basic Life damage spell called Imp, it is a rank 1 spell so don't go thinking it's very powerful. But it is powerful enough for now." She showed them how to draw upon their magical energy called Mana (which she said she would go into more detail about tomorrow), and to then draw the Imp's sigil on the battlefield. Many of the students laughed at how the opposing Clockwork Golem was defeated by bad music. Then came the hard part, trying to summon it themselves. When it was Chase's turn he started duelling the Clockwork without a shred of fear. He concentrated and started to draw the sigil and released the magic energy. The Imp appeared and everyone, even Moolinda, gasped. Chase had done it! And he had done it first try! After everyone had practiced against the Clockwork (Chase was the only one who managed to summon the Imp) she handed out cards.

"What are these for, Professor?" A girl asked

"These my young students are summon cards, this one will let you summon the Imp in battle. You all have spells decks I assume?" everyone nodded, "Good, as you all get better I will show you more and more powerful spells. Your homework is to practice against the Clockworks in the Duel Arena on Unicorn Way, remember to put these cards safely away in your deck!" And with that she dismissed them

After he had practiced against Clockworks and gotten the flow of battle Chase headed back to the dorms to try and find Dylan, he spotted him immediately.

"Dylan! Over here!" Chase shouted waving his arms in an attempt to attract Dylan's attention.

"Hey, Chase!" Dylan said running over holding a dorm key in his left hand "I got a dorm key, want to share a dorm?" He asked. Chase noted he looked embarrassed.

"Sure. After all you're my best friend, right?" Chase said trying to lift Dylan's mood. It worked as Dylan's face lit up.

"Ok then! Come on." They raced up to the dorm room. As they opened the door they found all their luggage from home. As Chase got into his pyjamas and was about to get into bed he spotted a note under his bed sheets. It read…

"Dear Chase, That was real loyalty you showed Dylan today. I want to discuss something with you tomorrow. Come to my office after lessons and bring Dylan with you. From Merle Ambrose. Chase wondered what the Headmaster wanted to talk to him and Dylan about. He yawned and decided he was too tired to think about that tonight and would ponder the matter tomorrow. His second day at Wizard City.

**Fact File**

**Name: Dylan StormRider**

**Occupation: New Wizard**

**Summary: Dylan's family isn't the best at duelling but Dylan is considerate, ahrd working and one da dreams to be a master wizard.**

**Wizard School: Storm**

**Yay! Super long chapter, hope you guys are enjoying this story so far, as always next chapter will be uploaded next Sunday!**

**SuperKid, OUT!**

**Next chapter: Ghosts and Duels**


End file.
